Soul Mirror
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Sinopse: Sam tentava entender como tanta intimidade podia criar tanta distância. - xover HP e SN - Dean Winchester/Harry Potter, Sam Winchester/Harry Potter, Castiel/Dean Winchester insinuado
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, nem a música. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **III Chall de Morte do 6v, mestrado pela Twin.

**Ship:** Dean Winchester/Harry Potter

**Capa:** por Dark – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Sam tentava entender como tanta intimidade podia criar tanta distância.

**Spoiller: **7 para Harry Potter e 5 para Supernatural

**Música: **"Seek and Destroy", Metallica.

**Beta:** Twin e Spiga, porque, né, eu não terminei de ver a série :roll:

**Finalização: **12 de dezembro de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **41 drabbles de 100 palavras cada

**Soul Mirror**

_We are scanning the scene in the city tonight_

_We are looking for you to start up a fight_

_There is an evil feeling in our brains_

_But it is nothing new you know it drives us insane_

Foi só um sonho.

Um relance. Um deslumbrar. Um foco de luz na escuridão.

Dois pontos vermelhos que o fizeram sentar-se na cama.

Dois pontos verdes. Desesperados. Infantis.

E sumiram.

- Sammy, acorda! Você está bem?

A mão suave de Dean em seu ombro o fez estremecer, olhando o rosto do irmão, já acostumado aos pesadelos no quarto vazio, onde esperavam o pai voltar.

- Ok. – Sam respondeu sonolento, passando a mão pelo rosto jovem demais para qualquer coisa que estivesse por trás daqueles olhos.

Ele não sentiu medo. Mesmo frente ao ódio do vermelho, havia algo belo no verde.

**o0o**

**Continua XD**

**NA: Oi, pessoas.**

**Meu primeiro crossover, não é legal? :own: **

**Sejam legais também, e me digam o que acham ^^ **

**Que aí eu sou legal e coloco um capítulo por dia XD**

**Beijos**


	2. Chapter 2

**02/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Morrer era estranho.

Era vazio, opaco, frio, nada, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Ele nunca se lembraria. Não saberia se havia céu ou inferno, anjos do bem ou do mal que o viriam buscar para uma eternidade de paz ou ódio em qualquer outro lugar.

Ele estava cansado, e talvez quisesse aquilo. Talvez não houvesse aceitação realmente, mas só o caminho que seus pés deveriam fazer.

No fim, não havia escolha além do irremediável.

E ele se deixou cair para os segundos de sua não-existência, se perguntando se _alguém_, em _algum_ _lugar_, realmente se importaria que fosse somente _ele_ a morrer.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Eu só peço paciência, que as coisas vão se encaixando...**

**E não me deixem esquecer de postar, ok? Espero recadinhos no meu email XD**

**Beijos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**03/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- Que foi? – Sam perguntou, vendo Dean sério na cama.

- Nada. – a voz grossa do homem soou de forma que Sam sabia que havia alguma coisa – Estou pensando sobre o que disse hoje. – Dean confessou.

- O que, exatamente? – Sam retrucou, irritado. Caçar Bloody Mary o havia deixado esgotado de forma diferente de outras caçadas.

- Sobre ter coisas que não diz. – Dean olhou o irmão, que fez um gesto impaciente com as mãos – Eu entendo, cara. – ele apressou em acrescentar – Só estava pensando.

Sam permitiu o silêncio que seguiu buscando tudo que escondia dele.

Jess. Sonhos. Olhos verdes.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Ok, pessoas, como muita gente me perguntou no capítulo passado se era a morte do Harry ou do Dean, eu acho legal fazer um adendo por causa da temporalidade da fic: **

**Harry Potter (nascido em 31 de julho de 1981) morre aos 17 anos, em junho de 1998. Supernatural, por sua vez, começa com o Sam aos 22 anos, em 2005. Portanto, Sam (que nasceu em ****02 de maio de 1983) ****tinha 15 anos quando Harry morreu, Dean ****(nascido em 24 de Janeiro de 1979) tinha ****19, e a caçada a Bloody Mary, como o exemplo de que se trata esse capítulo, acontece anos depois da guerra contra Voldemort ter terminado, quando o Sam está com 22, o Dean com 26 e o Harry com 24 anos. **

**Agora vocês podem se localizar XD**

**Enfim, espero que estejam gostando, as coisas vão se encaixando aos poucos ^ ^**

**Beijos e comentem XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**04/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- SAM!

O homem caído de joelhos no chão com as costas feridas. O grito oco e desesperado do homem que corria até ele.

As lágrimas que molharam seu rosto. O gosto do sangue na boca. A sensação de fechar os olhos e saber que, quando os reabrisse, haveria o branco e o nada.

Harry encarou o teto do quarto escuro e respirou fundo, passando as mãos no rosto, buscando se controlar depois de outro pesadelo.

Quando aquilo iria acabar?

Há anos não havia mais dor ou morte ou Voldemort ou cicatriz. Mas havia os sonhos.

- Sam? – repetiu, confuso.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Ei, notícia boa! A twin está traduzindo a fic simultaneamente pro inglês pra mim!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Para quem se interessar, o link está no meu perfil XD**

**Obrigada, meu anjo! *aperta***

**E obrigada também a quem está acompanhando e comentando ^^**

**Beijos e até amanhã o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**05/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Sam observava o irmão dormindo na cama ao lado. Seu peito subia e descia com a lentidão calculada de quem descansa e sonha coisas boas e inocentes.

Como se isso existisse no mundo deles.

O próprio respirar que o corpo de Dean exalava era quase perturbador. O ar do quarto cheirava a morte. Ambos estavam mortos, mas não estavam.

Era quase como se a morte lhes fosse negada por saberem tanto sobre ela.

Mas Dean iria morrer. Porque não conseguiu suportar que ele havia morrido.

E não sabia se queria que também os olhos do irmão o assombrassem depois disso.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Oi, pessoas!**

**Mais um trechinho ^^**

**Beijos e até amanhã! o/**


	6. Chapter 6

**06/41**

**Soul Mirror**

Era uma coleção de desenhos e mapas, livros e nomes à sua frente. Mione lhe dizia que aquilo não levaria a nada, mas sorria, sabendo que, quando ele implicava com algo, não parava com um simples aviso.

E ela o ajudou a montar o quebra cabeças de seus sonhos e unir datas, dados e imagens de suas lembranças.

E tudo o que Harry queria saber era por que Sam Winchester, de Lawrence, Kansas, América, povoava seus pesadelos. A jornalista chamada Casey, que escreveu uma matéria sobre ele e fantasmas, lhe deu o celular.

Ao menos ele parecia estar vivo, ainda.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Hoje eu estava separando todos os drabbles um por arquivo pra ficar mais fácil de postar depois, e acabo de perceber que são 41 e não 42! .-.**

**Foi mal! Mas, né, não é como se fosse afetar profundamente nossas existências. Eu acho XD**

**Enfim, pode ser um motivo para vocês aproveitarem mais, especialmente agora que as coisas começam a se enredar XD**

**Beijos e até amanhã o/**

**Ah, e desculpem por não ter postado ontem, mas acabou a luz por causa das chuvas e eu fiquei sem internet ._.**


	7. Chapter 7

**07/41**

**Soul Mirror**

A mão de Bobby pesava em conforto não-real. A voz de Ruby sugeria tudo o que ele já não sabia se queria fazer.

Quem ele queria não estava mais ali.

O que ele mais queria lhe era negado de todas as formas.

E havia tanta _vida_ nele que era quase sufocante. E ele era obrigado a viver. Obrigado a esquecer de sua visão particular de inferno e continuar atrás de todos os seus próprios demônios.

E dominar o que ele realmente era para, talvez, terminar com tudo aquilo. E ganhar o direito de seguir seu caminho também.

Talvez seguindo Dean.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Até amanhã, pessoas o/**

**Beijos**


	8. Chapter 8

**08/41**

**Soul Mirror**

Ele viera atrás de um pesadelo, agora estava perdido em um país estranho, procurando pessoas que a polícia e todos os órgãos diziam mortas.

Ok, ele também havia morrido e estava vivo. E se seus pesadelos o levaram até ali, o levariam até o tal de Sam.

Mas parecia que, quanto mais perto estava, menos coerente sonhos ficavam.

E já não era somente o homem sangrando de joelhos no chão. Mas a mão saindo da terra em busca de vida, e o anjo de asas negras sorria para ele.

Harry vagava, sem saber o que era real, até aquele bar.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Ok, e agora, a partir do próximo, os universos se unem XD**

**Espero que estejam gostando ^ ^**

**Beijos e até amanhã!**


	9. Chapter 9

**09/41**

**Soul Mirror**

Primeiro Jess e sua fala que lhe ofertava o pior dos demônios. Agora, os olhos verdes que tinham o ar perdido e inocente que nem os anjos ostentavam mais.

Levou alguns segundos para acreditar que não era mais um delírio. E outros tantos para se aproximar.

- Desculpe, posso ajudar? – Sam perguntou, saindo de trás do balcão, olhando o garoto inseguro que entrava no local.

- Oh, Merlin, você! – a surpresa das palavras estava escrita em verde nos olhos, na pequena mala caída no chão, em toda sua face e em seu corpo.

Era certo: o homem também o conhecia.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Pronto, agora a brincadeira fica mais legal XD**

**Beijos e até amanhã, pessoas ^ ^**


	10. Chapter 10

**10/41**

**Soul Mirror**

O homem era marcado, Harry podia ver isso nos olhos dele. Tão marcado quanto ele próprio.

Harry executou mais de 10 feitiços em Sam antes de acreditar que ele não estava sob nenhuma forma de magia. Sam pediu para que ele bebesse água, falou algumas coisas em latim e o encarou nos olhos por tanto tempo que o estava assustando.

No fim, sentaram, beberam, e falaram sobre os sonhos, que descobriram ser em comum. E a cada palavra, descobriam muito mais em comum, em uma confiança velada.

Eram duas vidas com o um traçado semelhante demais. Estranho. Até para eles.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Oi, pessoas!**

**Sei que sumi. Desculpem, mas eu tive que fazer uma viagem e as coisas bagunçaram um pouco por aqui. Agora acho que consigo voltar a postar direitinho ^ ^**

**Aliás, direitinho não. Vou ter que privar vocês um pouco. A Dark ta traduzindo a fic para o inglês para mim, e nessa semana ela também vai estar viajando e sem internet, e eu esqueci de conversar com ela sobre a tradução antes de ela ir, então tomei a seguinte decisão: suspendi as postagens em inglês, porque, né, eu não tenho a capacidade de fazer sozinha, e vou postar de dois em dois dias em português, para que as duas versões não fiquem tão discrepantes, ok?**

**Espero que compreendam ._.**

**Vou aproveitar para colocar as respostas às reviews em ordem também, que, com esse lance da viagem, deixei acumular um pouco.**

**Mas, enfim, espero que ainda estejam aí ._.**

**Beijos e dêem sinal de vida o/**

**Até quarta!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11/41**

**Soul Mirror**

Sam não sabia dizer há quanto tempo não confiava em alguém. Era capaz de confiar sua vida e sua alma a outras pessoas, mas a confiança que Harry lhe transmitia era diferente.

Era compreensão. Que ele achava que nunca lhe seria ofertada. A compreensão de quem sabe lidar, de todas as formas, com o mal na própria alma.

E ele confiou a Harry seus medos e suas esperanças de maneira que não podia confiar nem a Dean. E sob a compreensão dos olhos verdes, sorriu quando o celular tocou, e aceitou se encontrar com o irmão, mesmo depois de tudo.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Bom dia, pessoas!**

**Desculpa o atraso, mas ontem o cansaço me venceu.**

**Aproveitem e até amanhã ^^ **

**Beijos**


	12. Chapter 12

**12/41**

**Soul Mirror**

_Our brains are on fire with the feeling to kill_

_And it will not go away until our dreams are fulfilled_

_There is only one thing on our minds_

_Don't try running away_

_`cause you're the one we will find_

Não havia como não perceber. Era o mesmo mistério que havia nos olhos de Sam.

Ele era mais novo que Dean, mais velho que Sam, e tinha um ar... mais que os dois. E não era pouco.

Dean o olhava se perguntando o que havia por trás dos olhos verdes, do sorriso calmo, do corpo magro, da alma limpa por trás das lentes dos óculos.

Palavras breves de apresentação de Sam não o acalmaram, a forma como o outro cara o olhou, sim.

E ele queria Sam por perto. Então Harry poderia ir com eles, se ele queria realmente ajudar.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: E então... o Dean! :own: **

**E ai, pessoas, como vão? Quem gosta de Metallica levanta a mão o/**

**Agora a fic entra em outro compasso, espero que aprovem :D**

**Beijos e até amanhã. ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**13/41**

**Soul Mirror**

Sam havia crescido, e talvez estivesse certo, e ele precisava entender isso.

Harry vira suas discussões, e talvez ele se sentisse mal, mas eles eram irmãos, era normal discutirem.

E haviam se entendido. Finalmente. Ou quase. Quem sabe.

Os olhos de Dean ainda observavam Sam dormindo enquanto seu corpo permanecia tenso e sua testa vincada. Mas não sabia que sua preocupação era forte o suficiente para incomodar o outro homem no quarto.

- Ele está bem. – Harry afirmou, sentando na poltrona ao seu lado, e Dean conseguiu sorrir ao ver que seu apoio moral dormia sentado próximo alguns segundos depois.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Oi, pessoas :/**

**Passando por inferno astral aqui, desculpem o atraso das postagens, ok?**

**E, sim, eu Tb derramei uma lagriminha por não poder ir no show do Metallica.**

**Beijos**


	14. Chapter 14

**14/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Tudo era mais complexo do que Harry acreditava que conseguia apreender. Ele assentia para o que os dois diziam, mas no fundo se perguntava se não era uma piada.

Toda a tensão e preocupação lhe diziam que não.

Existia o inferno. Anjos e demônios e seres realmente ruins perdidos entre vivos e mortos. Ele mesmo teve que ver mais de uma vez até conseguir captar que não estava em nenhum de seus pesadelos. Era real. Assustava. Doía.

E ele se perguntava como eles conseguiram viver perseguidos e perseguindo daquela forma por tanto tempo.

Até se lembrar de sua própria história.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	15. Chapter 15

**15/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- Como você sobreviveu? – Dean perguntou, surpreso, após o garoto terminar sua narrativa.

- Ao _meu_ apocalipse? – Harry sorriu. Poderia falar sobre sua mãe, sacrifícios, amor, todas as suas perdas, seus amigos que, no fim, ele sentia que não o pertenciam mais. Ele simplesmente sobreviveu, e ser um sobrevivente não é fácil.

- Você não tem idéia da proporção do que estamos falando, não é mesmo? – Sam perguntou, irritado, tentando convencer Harry de que era o próprio Lúcifer que o queria, e não um louco qualquer.

- Não importa a proporção. – Harry respondeu, sério – É sempre uma questão de escolha.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Oi, pessoas. Sentiram saudades?**

**Não, antes que perguntem, a vida ainda não entrou ao normal, e eu ainda não respondi as reviews e ainda não vou conseguir reestabelecer o ritmo de 1 drabble/dia como eu prometi ._.**

**Como uma compensaçãozinha, to postando duas de uma vez só. Não postei mais porque ia começar uma outra etapa da fic que envolve as próximas 10 drabbles e, né, vocês iam ficar ansiosos demais se eu postasse as 12 de uma vez e depois sumisse de novo XD**

**Ah, notícia boa: eu escrevi mais um, porque relendo eu percebi que faltava um detalhe MUITO importante na coisa toda. Agora a fic tem realmente os 42. **

**Enfim, sejam legais, comentem e tenham paciência que eu volto.**

**Beijos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16/42**

**Soul Mirror**

_There is no escape and that is for sure_

_This is the end we won't take any more_

_Say goodbye to the world you live in_

_You have always been taking but now you're giving_

Estava ali a diferença, enfim.

Dean podia vê-los lado a lado, repousando sob seus cuidados. Sam e Harry.

Sabia como Sam sempre fora mais sério que ele, mais sombrio, mais _ele_. Mas eles eram diferentes. Agora, Sam e Harry eram iguais, e, no entanto, havia uma leveza na expressão de Harry que Sam nunca teve.

O verde refletia uma alma não imaculada, mas limpa. Harry era forte e tinha sua fúria, mas em cada ato e palavra havia uma entrega que nenhuma pessoa que fosse essencialmente ruim poderia ter.

E era algo que ele não via em Sam. Nunca viu.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	17. Chapter 17

**17/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- O que está olhando?

Dean riu sem graça, pego em sua observação. Os olhos verdes preguiçosos despertaram de vez ao som, e Harry se sentou na cama, deixando o lençol descobrir o peito nu.

- Shhh. – resmungou para que Dean abafasse o riso, olhando Sam profundamente adormecido na cama ao lado.

Levantou-se, indo sentar na cama do outro homem, perguntando entre sussurros.

- E então, não é a primeira vez que eu te vejo me olhando dormir. O que está havendo?

- Nada... Eu só... – Dean baixou a voz, se aproximando do garoto – Queria entender você.

E Harry sorriu.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	18. Chapter 18

**18/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Os lábios estavam próximos demais para um sorriso: foi tudo que Dean pensou antes beijar outro homem.

Harry ainda sorria, como se esperasse aquilo: a ousadia que invadia sua boca vinda da boca do outro, a mão puxando seu corpo, descendo por sua pele como quem tenta descobrir pelo tato o que está acontecendo, afastando devagar as roupas que dificultam sentir a verdade.

A verdade que Dean Winchester tinha um homem sentado em seu colo sem objeções sobre o que faziam. E quando seus olhos correram para Sam que dormia na outra cama, Harry simplesmente pediu.

- Olhe para mim.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	19. Chapter 19

**19/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Não era difícil olhar para Harry deitado sob seu corpo, as mãos calejadas tentando livrá-lo das roupas no maior silêncio possível, se movendo de leve contra ele, sem negar em nenhum momento que queria aquilo.

Era impossível não tê-lo, se negar alguém tão frágil e tão forte ao mesmo tempo. Ter que aplicar toda a força para tomar seu corpo e sorver em seus lábios os gemidos abafados dos dois, enquanto mãos fortes arranhavam suas costas e a voz rouca o conduzia, baixo, levando ambos a um silêncio trêmulo e suado, legitimado pelo momento.

O prazer puro contaminado de Harry.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	20. Chapter 20

**20/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Dean acordou envolto em um cheiro novo. Sabia o que era, beijou o ombro de Harry antes de abrir os olhos, resmungando por conta da luz intensa do quarto. O outro homem se moveu, despertando, e acariciou seu rosto antes de afastá-lo para que pudesse levantar.

Sam não estava mais ali, foi a primeira coisa que notou. E, se quisesse realmente pensar sobre, teria concluído o que o irmão viu quando acordou.

Mas quando Sam apareceu, ele e Harry já estavam vestidos e separados, e o irmão trazia almoço e dados sobre um caso novo, todos bem recebidos.

Sem sorrisos.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Oi, pessoas!**

**Gente, desculpe a sumida. Eu ando correndo muito ._.**

**Capítulos em bloco para tentar compensar um pouco a minha ausência.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Beijos**


	21. Chapter 21

**21/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Quando se lida com a morte e o sobrenatural, não se tem nada verdadeiramente seu. Nem seu corpo, nem sua alma.

Sam havia aprendido cedo demais que nunca teria ninguém por perto também. _Sua_ mãe. _Seu_ pai. _Sua_ namorada. Dean, _seu_ irmão, ele perdera tantas vezes que achou que já era homem o suficiente para não tê-lo mais.

Dean o abandonara, ficara com o pai, o deixara na beira da estrada mais de uma vez, morrera, o rejeitara. E ele já havia se acostumado com a distância.

Mas vê-lo na cama ao lado dormindo abraçado a Harry foi muito diferente.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	22. Chapter 22

**22/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- É tudo uma questão de escolhas, Sam. Sua mãe escolheu. Seu pai escolheu. Você e Dean estão com suas escolhas na mão agora.

- Ok, então se entregar a Lúcifer é uma possibilidade? – havia ironia na voz de Sam.

- Tudo depende de como você vai fazer isso e o que vai conseguir. Ou, se não vai conseguir e não vai fazer, se consegue lidar com as consequências.

- O que também não é uma opção. – a voz grave de Dean apontou rodeando os dois.

Harry sorriu olhando para eles.

- Vocês deveriam ver o que podem fazer juntos.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	23. Chapter 23

**23/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Dean ergueu o braço de Harry um pouco, se apoiando contra seu corpo e o abraçando de forma íntima enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido orientações para que o tiro contra as garrafas enfeitiçadas sobre a cerca fosse certeiro.

Harry sorria e se encostava mais a ele, recebendo o beijo em seu pescoço. Sam poderia odiá-lo por isso se a marca da queimadura de ácido não fosse ainda visível em todo o braço do moreno, vestígio da última caçada em que Harry havia se arriscado de forma insana justamente para salvá-lo.

Sam tentava entender como tanta intimidade podia criar tanta distância.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	24. Chapter 24

**24/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- Eu não vejo razão em tudo isso.

- Talvez não haja razão.

- Eu sonhei com vocês, segui um sonho, estou aqui! E não sei porquê! Eu devia ajudar!

- Você está ajudando.

- Eu devia ajudar _mais_. – Harry viu sinais de irritação no rosto do homem – Eu sou um bruxo, Dean. Magia é algo que eu tenho e vocês não. Isso devia ser significativo quanto ao apocalipse. E não sei o que fazer.

O homem se aproximou dele e beijou sua testa com suavidade.

- Talvez você não tenha que fazer nada. Talvez você só deva... estar aqui.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	25. Chapter 25

**25/42**

**Soul Mirror**

_Tudo é uma questão de escolhas._

As palavras ecoavam sob a água fria com que Sam lavava o rosto depois de um pesadelo. Anjos e demônios talvez não pudessem encontrá-los, mas ele quase podia sentir sua movimentação. A vontade de que cedessem.

Perguntava-se se ainda podia contar com Castiel. Perguntava-se quanto tempo ainda tinham antes da decisão. Perguntava-se quais eram as reais opções. Perguntava-se o quanto era capaz de suportar. Perguntava-se o que estava disposto a sacrificar.

Ao deixar o banheiro para voltar para a cama, a luz brilhava em sacrifício nas cicatrizes da pele de Harry, abraçado por Dean.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Oi, pessoas!**

**E, apesar de termos ultrapassado há pouco a metade das drabbles, o plot está indo para a sua fase final XD**

**Eu estou gostando desse sistema de postagem por bloquinhos, uma vez por semana, e vocês? Com essa fic, eu descobri que eu simplesmente não tenho disciplina o suficiente para postar diariamente :rolleyes: **

**E quanto às reviews atrasadas, boas notícias: estou um pouco mais organizada e consegui não acumular as reviews de todas as outras fics – quem me tem em alerta, deve ter reparado que eu fiz um punhado de publicações novas nos últimos tempos – e agora só faltam responder as das duas fics em que a coisa realmente se empilhou, Cold Relations e Soul Mirror. Mais um pouco de paciência e não me abandonem, please!**

**Beijos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**26/42**

**Soul Mirror**

_Running,_

_On our way Hiding,_

_You will pay Dying,_

_One thousand deaths_

Os dedos pequenos e hábeis corriam os lábios finos do homem.

- Tem muito em jogo, não tem? – era uma pergunta óbvia, mas Dean entendia que era necessária. Confirmou com a cabeça para não perder aquele carinho.

Harry fechou os olhos com força e escondeu o rosto contra seu peito como se sentisse dor. Dean o abraçou, trazendo seu corpo mais contra o seu, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Harry? – perguntou, aflito.

- Droga, você sabe o que ele vai fazer!

É. Ele sabia. E sabia o que faria então.

E Harry ficaria sozinho em meio ao caos.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	27. Chapter 27

**27/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Sam não pegou suas coisas. Não pegou o carro de Dean. Não se despediu. Não avisou. Sentia como se não precisasse de nada. Como se não tivesse mais nada.

Seus pés seguiam sozinhos pela calçada coberta pela fina camada de gelo e ele não sentia o frio da rua. No primeiro hotel que viu, deu entrada com um nome qualquer e ganhou o que queria: um quarto vazio e escuro.

Sua cabeça pousou no travesseiro e ele fechou os olhos, fazendo força em se concentrar para dormir.

E tudo o que ele via à sua frente era somente olhos verdes.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	28. Chapter 28

**28/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- Boa noite, Sam.

- Você sabia que eu viria.

Havia um sorriso, ele sabia, e aquilo só serviu para levar Sam ao limite. Como se não estivesse além dele há tempo demais.

- Satisfeito? – cuspiu a palavra, tentando sorrir também em sua amargura. Sem resposta. Somente observado. – VOCÊ COLOCOU HARRY NISSO, NÃO? VOCÊ O USOU PARA ME TRAZER AQUI, DESDE O COMEÇO!

- Há coisas demais envolvidas para que você consiga entender. Você já está aqui, agora me diga.

Era só um sonho, mas as lágrimas corriam em raiva e dor pelo que faria.

- Você conseguiu. Eu aceito.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	29. Chapter 29

**29/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Os olhos verdes se abriram no momento em que a porta do quarto foi fechada de leve.

- Sim. – Dean confirmou ao olhar do outro.

Os dois seguiram em passos distantes o homem que andava curvado. Na frente do hotel, esperaram, olhando a porta fechada, sem saber o que fazer. Era Sam, afinal.

Mas Harry se ergueu assustado ao ver o relâmpago cair ao longe e nuvens negras se unirem no céu, formando um rodamoinho bem acima do lugar onde estavam.

- Cas? – a voz firme de Dean ao celular o sobressaltou – É bom você saber onde está o Michel.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	30. Chapter 30

**30/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Harry não precisou ouvir mais. Sam não se entregaria a Lúcifer por sua causa. Dean não se entregaria por Sam novamente. Ele não poderia permitir. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

A porta do quarto se abriu por sua simples vontade, a magia correndo em seu corpo como há muito não sentia. E ele pediu para que ela fosse de alguma valia neste caso.

Sam dormia, o rosto calmo, a respiração quase imperceptível. E o homem parado aos pés da cama o olhava como se ansiasse por aquilo há uma eternidade. Ele não via mais nada.

Havia somente seu _receptáculo_.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	31. Chapter 31

**31/42**

**Soul Mirror**

A boca ferida do corpo podre abriu-se em um grito conforme os olhos giravam nas órbitas, ficando completamente brancos, emanando uma luz que parecia tomar tudo à volta: Lúcifer, Sam, Harry, Dean, Castiel.

- SAM! – a voz de Dean cortou o espaço em desespero e Cas o segurou, impedindo-o de se atirar para o irmão.

Mas ninguém segurou Harry.

E quando a luz se focou no corpo de Sam, encontrou um corpo pequeno no caminho. O grito de Harry saiu estrangulado e ele parecia quase suspenso, rígido, ajoelhado sobre Sam, os olhos fechados e a respiração nula.

O receptáculo errado.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Oi, pessoas!**

**Pois é, parei aí, próximo conjuntinho de drabbles só semana que vem XD**

**Continuem respirando e me digam o que acharam!**

**Beijos**


	32. Chapter 32

**32/42**

**Soul Mirror**

_Searching, Seek and Destroy_

_Searching, Seek and Destroy_

Os olhos de Sam se abriram, fitando assustados o homem que ele havia se acostumado a ver sorrir. Castiel soltou Dean, que caiu de joelhos no chão, não havia respostas para a visão de Harry daquela forma.

Cas avaliava. O corpo de Harry estava fechado. Os olhos cerrados garantiam a magia que prendia Lúcifer a ele em sua vontade de proteger Sam. Trancado. Inofensivo.

Um movimento dos dedos do anjo e a faca brilhava em sua mão. O golpe certeiro. O furo no pescoço. O som ensurdecedor do impacto contra a alma do anjo e a luz que se extingue.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	33. Chapter 33

**33/42**

**Soul Mirror**

O corpo pequeno caído sobre a cama. O rastro de sangue se espalhando sobre os lençóis e o corpo de Sam. Os olhos verdes abertos.

Morto.

As mãos de Sam correram trêmulas, puxando o garoto para perto, tocando-o, olhando seu rosto. Morto. Olhou desesperado para Dean, ainda caído ao lado da cama.

- HARRY! – o homem cambaleou até o corpo, querendo tocá-lo – Vamos, olha para mim. Olha para mim! – repetiu febril para os olhos sem vida. Morto.

- Ele não vai. – a voz suave soou, fazendo todos olharem para a figura serena parada perto da porta.

E Cas se ajoelhou.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	34. Chapter 34

**34/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- Quem é você? – Sam perguntou de forma automática, pois uma calma e uma serenidade que não condiziam com o que acabara de acontecer naquele quarto o invadiam de maneira assustadora.

- Deus. – Cas informou, sem erguer a cabeça. Os dedos grossos do homem tocaram sua fronte de leve e ele estremeceu e ofegou.

Era um homem alto. Sua idade era difícil de determinar, não sendo jovem, mas sem traços muito velhos. Seus olhos eram fundos e pareciam mudar de cor a cada passo que dava em direção aos outros.

Ele sorriu para os dois irmãos e sentou-se na cama.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	35. Chapter 35

**35/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Dean se afastou para junto de Sam com sua proximidade, mas não soltou a mão de Harry.

- Bem, ficamos felizes que finalmente deu o ar de Sua graça! – disse, transparecendo raiva acima de toda a serenidade que o homem inspirava.

Mas não ganhou sua atenção. O homem tocou Harry, puxando seu corpo até tê-lo deitado sobre seu colo, e sorriu.

- Seja bem vindo, meu filho. Tantas mostras de amor puro e entregue em uma única vida merecem recompensa maior que simples paz eterna. E vocês merecem o direito de se despedir.

- Dean? – a voz soou da porta.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	36. Chapter 36

**36/42**

**Soul Mirror**

Havia um menino parado perto da porta. O corpo pequeno e delicado, não devia ter 20 anos, loiro. Os olhos verdes. Sorria.

Como o homem não reagia, o garoto entrou no quarto. Tocou o ombro de Castiel, que se ergueu e o fitou, fazendo um gesto de cabeça.

- Dean. – chamou novamente, estendendo a mão para ele. O homem o puxou, leve, pondo-o sentado em seu colo, os olhos nos seus. A luz do quarto fazia a sombra das asas surgirem fracas nas paredes à volta.

- Um anjo? – ele perguntou para Deus, vacilante.

- Amor. – a resposta simples bastou.

**o0o**

**Continua...**

**NA: Oi, pessoas.**

**Cara, ta acabando ._.**

**Sábado que vem eu posto as últimas. Espero que gostem ^^**

**Ah, e para que curte Supernatural, hoje eu postei uma Cas/Dean chamada Humanity. Gostaria muito de saber o que acham XD**

**Beijos**


	37. Chapter 37

**37/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- Amor. – Dean zombou, mas uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto. Acariciou a face do menino e tentou sorrir – Você é novo demais para saber sobre isso.

- Eu vou te amar para sempre. – o sussurro fraco atingiu seus lábios e ele o puxou para perto, selando um beijo.

- Por que você surgiu na minha vida para sair tão rápido? – perguntou, angustiado, olhando para Cas com certa mágoa.

- Castiel fez o que devia. – Deus interveio.

- Não vou discutir com Você! – Dean respondeu, irritado.

- Eu não vim por você. – Harry disse, e se ergueu de seu colo.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	38. Chapter 38

**38/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- Sammy? – a voz suave fez o homem erguer o rosto, se deparando com os olhos verdes de Harry, e uma lágrima correu seu rosto também.

- Então... – ele tentou manter a voz firme – Você veio por mim?

- Você me chamou esse tempo todo.

- E como eu sabia? _Você_ sabia?

- Não sei. – Harry sorriu, mas mordeu o lábio, olhando-o – Sam... Não é sua culpa.

- Quem falou em culpa?

- _Eu_ me sentiria culpado. – Sam riu e afirmou com um gesto. Harry se inclinou – Eu vou sempre cuidar de vocês. Sempre. – e o beijou de forma profunda.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	39. Chapter 39

**39/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- Harry. – Deus chamou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

O garoto aceitou, ficando de pé ao seu lado.

- Quê? – Dean se levantou, entendendo que partiriam – Não! Você... MERDA! – com um leve som de asas, sumiram – CAS!

- Sam, tudo ok? – o anjo perguntou.

Sam sinalizou que sim e se ergueu da cama, fitando Dean apreensivo.

- Você é um idiota.

- E você é um cretino.

Os dois respiraram fundo.

- Eu devia ter falado. – Sam ponderou.

- Ele veio por sua causa, afinal. Ele gostava de você! – Sam acenou e Dean o puxou para um abraço – Não faça mais isso.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	40. Chapter 40

**40/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- E aí? – Dean fitou Cas enquanto andavam para o hotel.

- E aí o que? – o anjo perguntou, confuso.

- Eu devia te matar, você sabe. Mas você foi protegido por Deus em pessoa, então só quero saber o que acontece agora. Aliás, qual foi a função Dele nessa história toda, afinal?

- Eu deveria saber o que acontece? Nem Ele deve saber. – mas Cas sorria, e Dean o olhou por um tempo.

- Bem, Lúcifer acabou. Algo mais? – Sam perguntou, sorrindo.

- Hum. Ainda restam os demônios. – Cas ponderou.

- A caçada de sempre, então? – os três sorriram.

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	41. Chapter 41

**41/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- Você vai sumir, Cas? – Dean perguntou, se encostando ao Impala no hotel. O anjo não respondeu - E alguma chance de um novo líder no inferno ou algo assim? Aliás, alguma chance de vocês cuidarem dos próprios problemas?

- Se case e seja feliz, Dean. Harry gostaria disso. Aos dois.

- Para viver com medo de que algum demônio envenene meu filho? Não, obrigado. Melhor estar sempre em forma. – Sam que respondeu, para surpresa dos outros.

- Sério, Cas. – Dean esperou pela resposta à sua pergunta.

- Se o Sam chamou o Harry, quem você acha que me chamou?

**o0o**

**Continua...**


	42. Chapter 42

**42/42**

**Soul Mirror**

- Que lugar! – Dean olhou desanimado a pequena cidade poeirenta – Qual é o caso, Sam?

- Um orfanato para garotos. O prédio tem aparições e fenômenos estranhos.

- Quem é o dono?

- Michel Sandley. – mal Sam disse o nome, uma voz feminina os abordou.

- Desculpem, estão procurando pelo senhor Sandley?

- Sim.

- Aquele é o irmão dele, talvez ajude. É fotógrafo, vive viajando, mas ainda sabe onde mora o irmão. – ela apontou o homem da idade deles no outro lado da rua.

Moreno, pequeno, olhos verdes.

- Obrigado, meu Deus. – Dean sorriu e se dirigiu ao estranho.

**FIM**

**NA: E... acabou, meus queridos ._.**

**Eu sou uma cretina, acho que não respondi nenhuma review dessa fic. Me desculpem, é que eu estou formulando meu projeto de mestrado, a vida ta foda, vocês têm sorte de eu ainda conseguir escrever algo que não esteja nas normas da ABNT. **

**Mas eu juro, nem que seja daqui uns 3 anos, vai chegar no email de vocês algo do tipo "Oi, lembra de mim? Você leu minha fic... então, muito obrigada!". Enquanto esse dia não chega, eu só peço que não desistam de mim e, apesar de tudo, deixem um comentário, peloamordedeus, me dizendo o que acharam dessa insanidade.**

**Falando em insanidade, eu tenho uma fic em hiatus que voltei a atualizar um capítulo hoje e que eu pretendo terminar em breve e vai ter continuação Xover com Supernatural também: Demônio. Quem tiver interesse, dá uma espiadinha XD**

**Enfim, muito obrigada à Buh, que indicou Supernatural e viciou a twin, que me fez assistir e (ter crises de insônia, ataques de pânico e surtos de abstinência) gostar. Obrigado ao Shade, que sempre me faz ter vontade de escrever drabbles, especialmente os estritamente com 100 palavras, para provar minha tese de que esses é que são verdadeiros. Obrigada ao Spiga, por ter me contado toda a série quando eu entrei em crise e não queria assistir mais, mas queria escrever sobre, e ele me agüentava no MSN. E muito obrigada a Jeeh, que não ajudou muito nessa fic em específico, mas eu sempre fico feliz de saber que ela gosta de Supernatural, gosta de slash, e principalmente gosta do que eu escrevo.**

**E, claro, muito obrigada a todos que pegaram pedacinho por pedacinho, e esperaram ansiosamente pelo próximo, mesmo não entendendo direito do que se tratava no começo, enfim, a todos que leram a fic até o fim. E um obrigado super especial àqueles que além de lerem e terem paciência comigo, ainda exercitaram o dom da fé ao comentarem. Esses vão pro céu e vão receber um obrigado especial e personalizado por email, um dia.**

**Enfim, vou parar de falar porque senão daqui a pouco eu faço outra fic só em NA. Mas, por fim, quero deixar registrado aqui que podem ser drabbles, mas ter uma publicação de 42 capítulos me faz tri feliz XD**

**Beijos, vejo vocês pela vida!**

**PS: Só pra avisar que o resultado do chall ainda não saiu. Quando sair, eu edito lá no primeiro capítulo e posto o prêmio (se tiver) no meu profile ^ ^**


End file.
